Our hero’s CSF vs Zack Snyders Justice League
by Our hero
Summary: Having defeated steppinwolf (who we defenetly nedded the justice league to beat) the heroes decide to settle down and rest... Yeah right. As any comic book fan knows the second one enemy is defeated another one stronger than the last arises, and this time the league may have found its match in an enemy not of their own universe A little girl... WITH GUNS! well and her freinds


Our hero: Greetings darlings i am Our hero, writer of brook meets sans, creator of the claire special forces, self proclaimed king of solitude and lazy geek in general, and if your anything like me you're annoyed that all your favourite dc heroes suck in the same film, and i have just one question to ask you, but he asks it better so welcome for one time only (until ive actually put him in a story,) Laidies and Gentlemen, i present to you THE MOUSTACHED AVENGER!.

The Moustached Avenger: HEY YOU, THE GUY OR GAL READING THIS STORY, ARNT YOU MAD THAT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE WERE BUTCHERED IN THEIR FIRST MOVIE? DONT YOU WISH SOME BODY WOULD KILL OFF THESE GUYS SO DC COULD START OVER AGAIN? IF YOUR ANSWER IS NO THEN You should probably stop reading now as the C.S.F. Will wipe the floor with them, but we hope that you were entertained by us for the time you read, thank you, . . . IF YOUR ANSWER IS HELL YEAH, THEN KEEP ON READING AND DONT FORGET TO TELL US YOU HATE US, CUZ THE HERO LOVES RAGE OH YEAH BROTHER!!!.

Ahem 

And now the ground rules, the C.S.F. (No the name isnt set in stone yet) arent from the current chapter in the story rather they will be the versions from after the first training-time skip, so some will be completely different and others won't have changed much, so if you have an interesting checking the story out just remember that, they are from the story Of heroes and villians thier debut is chapter three as they have to share the spotlight with the heroes, 

Next the justice league arent the ones from the comics, so dont tell me "oh super man could totally take that he did in the comics," or "bat man would win cause he beat similar villians in the comics" if you do, well thats nice, but the ones from the movie are getting their asses kicked not the ones from the comic, 

And this story will take place from the Claire special forces point of view, unless it doesn't (yes it's actually happened)

And i kept trying to left align this but for some reason every time i click back on the story it centres it again,

Let's begin

Claire's PoV

"Daaaaaady" i whined as i watched danny tinker with one of his inventions, he turned and scowled i smiled and said "cant we go fight the heroes yet?" He shook his head, his appearance hadn't changed much, he still wore his white lab coat over his black shirt and loosened red and silver tie, black suit trousers and black dress shoes, the only difference to his attire was that i could finaly see his facial features as he no longer wore that weird facial expression mimicking metal mask, his face was covered in surgical scars, and short messy black hair on top of his head, a cigarette was in between his frowning lips, his eyes were gray, and i knew he had his brown leather gloves on, "you know they are still training, under his tutelage they should be done soon, maybe you should find anouther was to keep yourself occupied, like maybe adding to your arsenal" "Non," said our newest member we turned to look at her as she continued "i insistently agree with claire," 

"Lady Amelia!" The cybernetic Frenchwoman smiled at Claire, she similar to danny hadn't changed much, her right eye was robotic it had a yellow-orange hue, her short blonde hair was now neck height and straight, not to mention her cybernetic right arm, which currently looked human unlike normal and she was wearing her usual pirate themed mercenary outfit, like her white frilly shirt, her black trousers, her brown leather metal plated high tec boot, and metal peg leg, her hat was designed like a musketeers hat though her feather holder was empty, her outfit was complete with her royal blue and gold accented long coat, all of the material for our clothes was made by danny, a metal he made for durability while being extremely light in between a type of conditioned kelvar able to mimic the look of any other type of material, how he did it? I'd love to know, "oui Daniel, we must begin preparations at once lest we die of boredom" 

"i agree with miss noble knickers, after all we do have a ton of time to spare" said Leslie warping into the room with mary and Audrey, 

Audrey hadn't changed at all the shadow still had the base form of a gorilla a massive body and arms small head and legs, his form was highly muscular and his fingers were closer to claws, his feet were mostly humanoid except his toes which were pointed, he had what looked like a dog tail which was wagging happily, his head was close to human he had yellow slits for pupils like a snakes the whites were black, his mouth was a jagged line which was usually contorted into a childlike smile, and the top of his head had two jagged horns coming out of the front of it, his only clothing was a blue ribbon tied to a medal with his name, 

Mary who had been all to happy to change out of her old rags was wearing a yellow turtle neck, over a black top with bunnies on it, denim jeans, and simple black shoes, her long charcoal hair was still messy (regardless of anything they tried to straighten it) though she had styled it so one eye was covered by her hair and her auburn eyes shined with hope, 

Now Leslie was the one who changed the most she had white yukata with a multicoloured wave pattern on the bottom and at the end of the sleeves, worn so that her arm only goes through the right sleeve and the left half droops down over her obi. Over this she wears a black belt buckled so that there is leftover dangling from the buckle, from which her new weapon (after teddy broke the last one) a wooden sword hangs. Underneath, she wears a opened black jimbe shirt with a silver and gold star pattern with a popped collar and matching pants. She also wears knee-high black boots, buckled at the top, through the opening on the shirt you could see her bra covering her d cup breasts, she wasnt covering her gray skin, and her hair was now messy and orange, gone was her witch hat, her teal eye and amber eye now lidded tiredly, the french cyborg glared at the narcoleptic swordswitch "it seems even this sleepy vixen can see reason" 

I decided to nip the argument in the bud, "well danny we're ready and raring to go kill something, isn't there another bunch of heroes we can kill?" I said hoping he'd have somthing fun planned out, he sighed and got up before handing me a folder he wasnt holding a nano second ago, he boredly looked at us and said "well if you really want to hurt something there is another group of heroes who could be fun to fight," i opened the folder to see a list of heroes, tossing the folder back to him i said "read it out loud im going to get dressed" and i skipped to the security leading to the dark corridor leading to my room, slowly a scanning laser was about to scan me "skip it" i said and the door opened as it began to shut i took my riddick like goggles off,

And opened the door to my room, i stood in front of my wardrobe and flung it open, i looked at my new suits, instantly i saw a pastel pink suit and with a sunflower yellow shirt, "well i am a motherloving kinda gal" i said putting it on and my matching pink dress shoes, looking in the mirror i knew i was looking good, though i left two buttons on the top part unbuttoned, "heh im like Tony f*cking Montana, but cuter" then I left my room, putting on my goggles as i walked out Leslie saw me and smiled "hey boss" she said "im loving the new suit," I smiled "thanks big sis, could you give me a french braid, i don't want any jacks grabbing my hair today" she nodded and snapped her fingers, I reached back and my long blonde hair was braided, "thanks big sis, oh before i forget hows life working for an immortal ten year old marksman?" She shrugged and said "more interesting then what I was doing before, although i hope these heroes we're going to fight are strong I need to get a work out," i nodded and skipped to danny who put my weapon summoning watch on my wrist, as he did my new arsenal appeared on my body, i looked at him gather everyone after they've made preparations, im going to piss of the heroes, as i was about to leave he grabbed my arm, "aurdrey called it today, or so Leslie said, either way he's on his way to destroying their city" then the heavens stopped while I delivered my epic response "huh, neat"

*snooooooooore* we both turned to see Leslie asleep again, then Amelia bump into her, "watch where your sleeping you oversexed cow" snarled Amelia, "oh whats wrong? fantasising about your princess?" Leslie asked smirking, "i don't love mia" "Really? Cuz i didn't say anything about mia" "bah, i don't have time for your arguing, i have preparations to make" then a blushing Amelia walked away from a smirking Leslie, i sighed "how many times have they had that exact argument?" "12 times this week, at least this was the shortest so far" 

Then sirens started, "places every one" i said as a portal courtesy of Leslie warped us to the video shooting room, i sat on a throne we had in there, Leslie on my left Amelia on my right, danny behind the camera, Leslie laid her right arm on her sword while Amelia transformed her arm into a different mode it had elongated gotten match thinner and four long sharp knife like fingers popped out of the end then they glowed orange, the broadcasting light went lit up,

I waved, "heya everyone in metropolis im Claire, and i betcha noticed the big shadow guy rippin your homes and business and just destroying shit in general, well i did that sowy not really though, and by now your heroes have tried hurting him and realised hes a shadow and thats not possible right? Well if thats true then send those heroes our way cuz i wanna kill em, if they-" *Crash* "games over Claire, call the shadow off" a voice called then as the dust cleared it revealed "the avengers?" Batman and danny face palmed and shouted "THE JUSTICE LEAGUE" "I sit corrected" i said, flash raised his eyebrow and asked "don't you mean stand corrected?" "No dummy, im sitting down, duh" "wow thats one mean ten year old" said cyborg 

"Enough" said superman "we found you its over, ca-" "im sorry" i interrupted then turned to danny "can you shave him? I can't take him seriously with that skin filter," danny nodded then quick as light superman was clean shaven, "wow that was fast" said batman then i nodded "well heroes i have a challenge just for you, if you want Audrey to stop you'll have to beat at least one of us in combat, so choose one of us to fight, and take your time its an important dec-" Wonder Woman spoke up "the guy in the lab coat" "you sure?" she nodded "okie dokie, danny i choose you"

Danny nodded and walked in front of them, then there was three of him "fair warning, i can make speed clones, they're kind of like afterimages exept-" one kicked cyborg, the second tossed flash into Wonder Woman, the third sliced through super mans cape all at the same time, "-they both do and dont have physical presence, this is because there creation is caused by me moving from one spot to another fast enough-" then the heroes were surroded by a thousand of Danny's speed clones "-as for how many i can make, even i don't know, after around a million and three i lost track, also that is only one of my ability's, underestimate me and you'll die" 

Then all clones disappeared leaving only the original who was currently checking his gloves, he put his hand in his coat and put on a pair of glasses, "ready?" He asked boredly as the heroes regained their footing "yes? No? Ether way here i come" he said flas- you know what i can barely see what is going on PoV switch time

Danny's PoV 

Barry ran toward me as a speed most would not be able to perceive, i sighed walked to the left and as he realised i moved i gave him a quick chop to his neck, the result sent him flying "FLASH!" Victor shouted in both shock and surprise, the rest turned to face me, in responce i cracked my neck, "are you ready to start trying yet? Because if that's the best you've got, then you should abandon this fight," super man flew at me and Wonder Woman charged, i allowed him to slip behind me while she drew her sword, they began a barrage of attacks which i effortlessly dodged, a right hook from Clark i ducked, a diagonal slash from Diana i side stepped, she threw a left punch at my head he threw a left one at my waist, i stepped toward her dodging both and forcing her back, then finally bored enough i took a deep breath and the world slowed down, walking away i left an after image behind and walking behind Bruce who had began preparing a bat shaped tool, which i took, snapped and replaced with a flash grenade, i saw claire cover her goggle covered eyes as i pulled the pin, i moved to victor, i noticed he was about to fire at claire, i moved him so it would instead hit Barry, then i moved back to inbetween clark and Diana, exhaled and as the world retuned to normal i used two fingers to cut through her sword as the flashbang went off, then kicked Clark as the sonic wave hit Barry, 

Getting up Bruce shouted "HOW IN THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?" Flash was next "i didn't see him move an inch, is he even faster then me?" Diana "you cut through my sword? But there isn't a blade in your hand," "my hands themselves are dangerous weapons, and for future reference, im not even close to actually trying, yet ive knocked all of you down-" "not all of us" a gruff voice said and i looked at. . . Someone i had failed to notice "excuse me" i said "but this is a challenge for the justice league, non league members should vacate the premises" then he looked angry at me "I am a league member" he was? "Which one?" "I have many names, king of the sea, poisiden, king trident though right now you may call me aqua man," he said triumphantly is cached my head, "right, what can you do again aqua man? I seem to have forgotten" he smirked "i can talk to fish,-" "Is that really his power?" Leslie asked "i doubt its very useful" Amelia chimed in "now now girls maybe he'll call an orca to kick our asses" claire said "i hope so, orca's are so cute" said mary, aqua man said "ah but not just that, i can also breath under water maybe, and my trident can control water possibly" 

the room went silent, he looked proud, clearing my throat i said "do you all want to give up? Cause if you do ill go back up there, and the only consequence will be we will have to win four more times," "HA" he said "yes run along before you face the unstoppable power of THE SE- where did my trident go?" He said not noticing the weapon in my hands, " i have no idea" i said mocking him "also i can shoot lasers out of my gloves, and at this point i have very little reason to lie-" "we get it" said super man "we give up" i nodded and looked toward Claire who sighed and said "yep knew that would end quickly, 1 for us 0 for them," danny come back up here, 

I nodded and reappeared behind the now sleeping Leslie, i watched as the justice league huddled and spoke silently amongst themselves after about ten minuets they separated nd batman said "I'm batman, i mean we'll fight the sleeping gray woman," claire nodded "you sure?" He shook his head "no, considering we have fought two of your members already, the first simply ignored us and the second pretty much decimated we're hoping she only dresses tough and is actually weak, she isnt is she?" "Nope" claire smiled popping the p for effect, i said "one of our strongest" Amelia mumbled under her breath "she is as deadly as she is attractive" then mary said sadly "i hope she doesn't kill anyone" claire snapped and said "now get em Leslie" "yawn, right boss" Leslie said jumping down from the ledge i hope claire mentioned in her PoV,

And as she looked at them and they looked at her then she leaned back onto a cloud she conjured and fell asleep again, the heroes looked at us "does uh this mean we win?" Barry asked "oh i get it your making fun of some ones disability, oh yeah must be great falling asleep every ten seconds, right flashy?" 

He scrambled to defend himself, "thats not wha-" but unfortunately for him claire was sadistic as they came "whats next she's got gray skin too so are ya gonna rape her cuz gray skin means your not a person or something?" "N- no i swear i-" "what you don't find a disabled gray skined woman attractive enough to rape? You piece of shit! Or do you just think she dosn't get to have sex because she's different?" "How cou-" "why in todays pussy world do you get to exist you skin head hitler youth mother fucker, i cant fucking believe a cunt like you would fucking exist, STOP SPREADING YOUR LEGS ON THE TRAIN YOU CUNT SO I CAN PUT MY BAG ON THE SEAT NEXT TO ME, SO YOU WONT RAPE ME" Claire ranted mocking something then she turned to me "see this is todays fake reason for why i kill people, cause the worlds full of guys like that" she said pointing at Barry who simply stammered looking for a response when he gave up claire raised her middle finger at him and said "yeah, get rekd scrub" 

"No" i said "she's just narcoleptic," then i looked at Diana and asked "do you want another sword?" She nodded and i tossed a complete replica of the one i broke, "i had a bunch prepared" i said answering the unasked question, 

As Wonder Woman checked her sword Leslie open her eyes, 

Leslie's PoV

Opening my eyes i saw a hottie with a sword and my muscles tensed, i jumped off my conjured cloud and as i landed it dissolved, my left hand lightly grasped the wooden hilt of my unnamed wooden practice sword, "sorry for *yawn* falling asleep, i tend to nod off when bored," i unsheathed my sword "but when i unsheathe my sword, you'll find I never. . . Zzzzzzzzzzzzz" i said as i pretended to fall asleep to enact my brilliant master plan, then somthing hit my head, "ow, just kidding, lighten up" i said as the problem with my strategy came clear, I actually am narcoleptic, if i pretend to sleep to goad them to rush me I might actually fall asleep, while i will wake before it hits me i will be left with a disadvantage, 

I pointed my sword at them and said, "so what'll it be? One at a time? or gangbang?" Then french tart snarled "take this seriously you balloon breasted bitch" i turned to her and smirked "your just jealous that my tits are natural while your breasts are lacking in size, bounce, and perk, not to mention your flat ass," Amelia scoffed "are you implying your body is more appealing than mine?" in reply i smirked "well, if the shoe fits..." her eye turned red 

"Zats et i am going to kill you, you mizerable wretch!" Her words were a silent roar, the fact that her focus on her keeping her accent in check was broken was a bad sign for anyone, well anyone but me "my your cute when your angry, but cute and sexy are two different thin-" "ENOUTH!" Claire shouted "you two arguing is normally fine, but the longer you take means the longer till i can shoot something," i nodded "sorry boss" Amelia nodded "oui i to am sorry," we glared at each other, 

Though to not upset Claire, i turned to face my opponents, "all together now," i said pulling my right arm out of its sleeve, and roasting it on the inside of my yukata, while my left arm pointed my sword at them, "oh and uh, try not to bore me back to sleep, or ill kill you" Wonder Woman ran at me and i ran at her, flash ran around me and as about to punch "I wouldn't-" he punched and his arm bounced back into his face, i giggled "well thats one down" Wonder Woman tried to bash me with her shield, but i wacked her shield parring the attack, then her sword slash I flipped my sword to reverse grip and stopped her blade effortlessly hen she jumped back as smoke bombs rained down, exploding around me, i spun around creating a small tornado, then i noiteced both superman and cyborg were charging there heat vision and sonic cannon respectively, i put my right arm back through it's sleeve and using both hands tapped my sword on the ground twice before holding it like a baseball bat, super man stopped charging wondering what i was doing, but cyborg was charging twice as fast "here it comes, you might wanna cover you ears," he said two tufts on the top of my head raised and revealed cat? dog? Ears, "wait are they your ears?" "Yeah, none on the side, ill show you later" he shook his head "you should give up, i dont want to hurt you" he pleaded i smirked "that's sweet, but after you fire you'll wish you could hurt me" he fired and i swung at the beam "full counter" i said knocking his attack back at him he tried guarding himself, i tossed a portal underneath himself he dropped into it dodging the beam and reappeared a few steps away, "what the-" i was over him i straddled his waist then i reached down grabbed his hand and put it where human ear are, "-hell?" Then i took it away and put it back "now you have an ear?" I nodded as i got up "sweetheart, i can have what ever i want"

My right arm was resting inside my yukata again, batman was in front of me "why did you save him?" "Simple, cause if he died then I'd hear about it from Amelia for a week, that and i love showing my body off" "so whats with your right hand?" I chuckled "saw that one coming, im a one handed swordswitch left has a sword my right handles magic, when that hand comes out your fucked" he scowled "magic is-" i quelled this by conjuring fire to write 'let me guess magic isnt real? Hah like a human dressed like a bat would know or hell even understand the complexity of our universe, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't there, also whats your explanation for how i knocked his and flashes attacks back at them or how i had the portal i used to save him or where the cloud i was sleeping on earlier came from? :)' 

Then he scowled further while i shugged he took a combat stance and i retuned the gesture, then super man was behind me Wonder Woman at my left and aqua man on my right, 

I cracked my neck, "ooo fun, try not to thrust too hard boys or i might actually enjoy this" they all prepared to attack and i leaned on my sword boredly, the all attacked "full counter" i said as there attacks hit them, "okay how-" "am I doing that? You see i created a magic barrier that reflects all kinds of attacks called it my full counter barrier, and as it is a spell i can reshape it to my whim, it can be a barrier, a wall, a dildo, anything really" 

There faces fell "So in other words-" batman started and i continued "i use it to fuck myself when i cant be bothered to use my tail? yes" "Thats besides the- you have a tail?" Flash said/asked and I nodded as a longer but much thinner version of freiza's tail appeared and waved at them then dissapered, they were all shocked as superman asked "what else do you have?" I rubbed my chin while I thought "feathery wings, three horns two are bulls and one is more like a unicorn/narwhal horn, canines, claws, four snake fangs, a long snake like tongue, and im always getting new features" 

Batman sighed "-even if we hit you our own attacks would just be redirected back at us" "at twice the damage, but unfortunately it is also a double edged sword, cause if i dont reflect it right it will just blow up in my face, also to use it i need magic so no magic no full counter, and the full counter itself takes a bit of magic to maintain, all of that is why i only use it if im one hundred percent sure i can redirect an attack," i said bored already, 

Then i wacked batman in his face he went down, my tail appeared and wrapped around aquamans trident while i cut through wonder woman's shield and kicked her while she was shocked, then using my tail i swung aquaman into super mans punch dropped into a portal dodging aquaman, and while superman looked around for me i jumped out of it onto his back, and slapped the back of his head using repulse magic he went flying into cyborg, "right, that just leaves the scarlet speedster" i looked at him and he looked back "full counter" i said as his lighting fast punch bounced off my barrier, then I stretched "Mmm yaaawn, welp back to slee-zzzzzzzzzzzz" 

Amelia's PoV 

She 'ad won, i knew she would 'er and I wouldn't be rivals if she couldn't 'old 'er own, but before she fell asleep she must 'ave casted a spell to wake 'er opponents up, dr fox appeared down there and lifted the sleeping witch up carrying 'er up 'ere and putting her on a chair that was continently waiting for 'er, claire waved me over "your turn Amelia, go get em" "pardon my asking dearie, but shouldn't they challenge me first?" Claire shook 'er 'ead, "hey guys wanna fight aurdrey again?" Claire asked,

the heroes looked at each other and then cyborg said "what so that thing can kick our asses again? I mean im sorry for swearing and all, but that thing hits like a bullet train, bounces like a ball, doesn't seem to be hurt by anything including sound and light, can stretch, and somehow it was like it didn't understand what it was doing, like it thought it was playing a game-" "you're closer to the truth than you might imagine" said Dr. Fox "You see aurdrey has had a traumatic childhood and it has resulted in him?, her?, it?, regressing into itself, now he serves Claire but i suspect he believes this is all a game," 

I nodded at 'is explanation, as i jumped down to face my targets and said "This will show the might of the claire special forces, be warned im nothing like zat slacker swordswitch, you will fall to my power in four minutes." Then my right eye turned red again and my right arm separated, inflated, and transformed into massive fist 

I reached for superman and grabbed his head, then i swung him round hitting his allies then I activated the laser in my palm blasting super man directly in his super face, then for the coup-de-gra i activated the seismic vibration device and did a ballet twirl swinging him round as i spun, "un-" i said upon, the first complete spin, they were dazed and barely standing, my peg leg speared the ground and began to spin me faster "deux-" the second "trois-" the third "quatre, cinq, sept, huit, Neuf, Dix, Bon mon amie Bon! Tres bien!" I stopped and let go of the hero, huh they were all still alive "Mon I presque pensee tu ne le ferris pas survivre, Bon maintenant le petite maitresse she ne- parlerai pas Francais pas moi?" Looking up at doc he nodded, i took a deep breath, "Merde" i sighed, "ahem, as i was saying i cant believe the heroes survived, but I suppose you want a crack at them too mon petite soeur" 

Claire smiled "Yep big sis but. . ." Then she looked at the heroes "i don't think they're ready for the boss fight yet, so justice league how about you all go take a shower, get some sleep, and come back in the afternoon, I'll call off aurdrey so you won't have to worry about anything while you rest," 

Looking at the heroes, she was right they didn't come at full power cause they fought aurdrey first, then danny using his surgical expertise and super speed to brutalise them, next was Leslie who kept them off their guards with her sexuality and narcolepsy while beating them within an inch of their lives, and finally me who fought them seriously after Leslie using her spells forced them to wake up, fighting the boss in the conditions they were in was suicide even if she wasn't trying to kill them, 

"In my professional opinion you should take that offer, if you don't you're all basically committing suicide," Dr. Fox said

They seemed to consider his words, batman spoke first "and no harm will come to the city?" Claire shrugged "not unless your late" "we'll take it" said superman and they all left, as claire called aurdrey, the shadow appeared and wrapped his arms around the little girl, "love you too big bro" then her loving smile turned cruel and psychotic "now everyone get ready, cause tomorrow is the death of the justice league," then she turned to dr fox and said "have our costumes ready, im going to work" he nodded and aurdrey let her go, she chuckled to herself as she walked to the armoury,"

Claire's PoV tomorrow 

I looked over myself at my costume, the green hair, white skin, blood red smile, pinstriped purple tailcoat suit with a fake green flower on the lapel, white gloves, a golden dress shirt, with a green bow tie, the white and black shoes, a knock on my door signaling the heroes had finally arrived "come in Harley," the door opened as danny walked in wearing a yellow suit with red accents the most significant was the lightning bolt on his chest, he had the mask down and was still smoking, "why are we doing this again?" "Cause in the pursuit of marvel they forgot to make many solo movies and as a result didnt make us care for the characters, so when they made batman v superman and made it the bullshit mess it is via focusing on everything but what makes batman and superman fighting interesting and focused on making a worthless movie that is basically the anti-avengers they screwed themselvs over and as dc falls into grim realism while at the same time only wanting the heroes to win they took away what made it fun to read the comics and they owe it to their greatest adversaries to let them kill them, but I'd rather kill them so we are now dressed as their greatest adversaries right Professor zoom?" He sighed "yes Joker" i smiled at him, despite it all he was having fun, 

then he looked at me "you really despise batman v superman don't you?" I nodded "compare it to Arkham knight, both are disliked by fans, but say what you want about akham knight but at least the characters were themselvs, the story made you think and worry about the main characters, and while it didn't have the bad end i wanted, it still wasnt a complete victory for the heroes, Arkham knight wasnt the best of the Arkham series but it will be a good throw off to the ultimate twist that everyone sees coming, Jokers still alive!" He smiled and shook his head "they burned him alive" i nodded "true but remember the vial was in the wrong hand, then jokers corpse goes missing, and lets not forget the dead body double, the one that 'died' was clayface after the real joker got a cure and left through the back, knowing that bats wouldn't use detective vision to search his body in fear that it wasnt clayface, also the dead joker was just so he could turn batman into him, think about it why would joker who doesn't want to die stab the man with the cure for his fatal illness and-" he chuckled "yes the gag statement, you fell for the old fake joker gag and think of it as a running gag, now come along the 'injustice league' are waiting joker," 

"So who is every one?" I asked looking at him as we walked "Mary's a bunny, Leslie is Circe, aurdrey is general zod, and Amelia is deathstroke," "is she a cute bunny?" He nodded "the cutest" "good" then we walked over to the camera room where the others were waiting Leslie had a red dress and gold bracelets ankle braces and a tiara, her hair was dyed brown and straight, arudrey was wearing a black suit with silver accents and an odd symbol on the front and a black and silver cape, Amelia was wearing ... well deathstrokes armor it was black and orange the mask had one eye hole showing her robotic eye but it's display showed a normal eye with a black pupil, and all three were hugging mary who had an adorable bunny onesie the costume was brown with white accents, "move over big sister privilege," i said snuggling inbetween Leslie and aurdrey, danny just patted her head, 

"CLAIRE!" Superman shouted making me look at him he looked back at me, "your reign of torm-, what are you all wearing?" Aurdrey pulled out a sign that said 'I will find him!' Then dropped it, i looked to the others danny snuffed out his cig pulled his mask on and said "cant you tell?" Then Amelia mimicking slades voice said, "come now heroes, we expected better than that," "by the gods your all completely stupid" said leslie with a mix of disgust and boredom, then i broke out a mad grin "why how come you don't remember us? The greatest of your villians, the worse of your rouges gallery? The stuff your nightmares are made of? After all we've been though together, oh well role call!" I cheered "professor zoom" danny said, "Circe" leslie said smirking, "deathstroke" spoke a monotone Amelia, aurdrey held up a sign which read "general zod", "an adorable bunny" said mary, "just a joker" I said with mock sadness, batman looked at me "your wearing the wrong costume then" I shook my head "i refuse to dress as that sex toy mailing prick, i am dressing up as one of the greatest clown prince of crimes, the mark hamill Arkham asylum one, i would have been the heath ledger joker but I recently disposed of all my long coats," i said slipping out of character "now bats, you have to face me! Joker one on six" i said jumping down to meet them, i took joker combat stance as superman walked over to me "no claire this ends now i- uhh" he dropped to his knees he looked up at me pale "what are you doing to me?" 

"To you? Ha! Nothing old boy" i said fishing a glowing green bullet out of my pocket "now this i believe is the problem, or maybe it's just the hate mail getting to you, i can't say" he started crawling backwards while I walked toward him tossing the bullet up and catching it, then aqua man stepped in front of me, "HOLD IT VILLIAN! I WILL STOP YOU IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" He shouted then i gabbed him and forced his face into my flower the joker gas emitting out from it was forced into his lungs when i kneed him in his stomach "deep breaths fish man, and remember to smile! smile! Smiiile! HAHAHAHAHA" I said laughing maniacally, i threw him away as Wonder woman charged at me, in responce i threw a razor card at her "wha-" she said as it cut her cheek, i grinned "Joker! My card! HAHAHAHAHA" she just scowled at me "well i thought it was funny, anyone else?" 

"ha ha ha hahahahahahahAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" every one looked at aqua man who had burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laugher, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued grasping as his thoat "ooh looks like aquaman thought it was funny too, come on we'll laugh together, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he stated hitting the ground while laughing before the laugher stopped and he stopped moving, "do ya think he's sleeping batsy? Why don't you wake him up? I'm sure he'll love my next joke even more" i said mockingly as batman rolled him over showing his face was contorted into a twisted grin and he wasnt breathing, "aww, at least he died with a smile bats" i crooned "not like he was ever happy in life, HAHAHAHA- OOF' i said as Batman's fist collided with my face "WHAT DID YOU DO AND HOW DO WE CURE IT?" He demanded menacingly, i looked up at him and grinned "cure? Oh bats you really do have faith in me don't you? But im afriad madness can't be reasoned with, why invent a toxin that could be cured?" 

He punched me trying to knock me unconscious nd said "everyone else stay here, flash we need to get to the bat cave and synthesise a cure," then i got up pulled out a large revolver and pointed it at batman and pulled the trigger, a loud bang accompanied the smoke that came out of the gun he spun and jumped to see me waving a flag out of my gun, he scowled then i pointed it at flash's leg and pulled the trigger again the flag shot out of the gun and impaled his leg, "AHHH MY LEG" he screamed "whoopsie, my finger slipped" i said "guess that cure'll have to wait, eh bats?" Cyborg grabbed me "YOU SICK TWISTED LITTLE FREAK I WILL-" i had my hand out like a handshake and said "joker nice to shock you," then i grabbed his face as electricity shot out of my joybuzzer, "AHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he was forced to let go of me, i let go of his face and straightened my suit in fake snootiness i said "the nerve of that guy, no manners whatsoever why if i had a crowbar i'd- well I'd probably just beat you to death but still," 

Wonder Woman charged at me she slashed out with her sword but i pulled a rubber chicken out of my coat and began parrying her attacks, she seemed stunned that the chicken actually stopped her sword, long enough for me to throw a razor card into her leg, she looked stunned again and slashed at me i dodged back ducked under neath her next one and kicked her right in her vitals "ah! my Vigina!" she cried in pain doubling over as i ballet spun around her and kicked her there three times as hard as i could, "wow it really does hurt woman as much as men, and if woman don't go down immediately then it doesn't hurt women as much, huh i wonder though if that is reality or just a product of fiction" then i kicked her there again, and spun to see super man and bat man walk over to me, he held up a fist "wait bats, or you'll never know where the others went" i said they both looked to where the other were standing a minute before only to see that nobody was there, he looked down at me "where are they?" "Well Circe is about to destroy Themyscria, deathstroke is about to lay waste to jump city, zoom is racing around central city, the adorable bunny is probably watching tv, and Zod is about to make Atlantis kneel before him," the others got up and i opened portals to the other villians, "go get em boys"

As the others walked into the portals my flower sprayed more gas forcing batman to drop me and move back, as i opened a portal to Gotham "toodles bats, i think it's time Gotham had a smile! Well that or a hundred more corpses AHAHAH-" i laughed as he grabbed me forcing us both into the portal, 

WITH AMELIA AND CYBORG, 

"So you came" she said still perfectly mimicking slade's voice he looked around at all the destruction "Why do this? What do you have to gain?" He asked barely holding his anger back, her visible eye shut as she shook her head, "what i will gain from this-" he thrusted her fist to him and a staff extended "-is your corpse, and the city will know it's hero failed," "im going to hurt you now" he shouted as he charged at her he punched at her face and mid way though his hand changed to a sonic cannon using every bit of power he had, the massive blast would have toppled her in one hit, if she hadn't dodged the punch, she simply looked at the devastation his blast caused before turning to look him look him in the eye, "victor? im starting to think you thought you stood a chance," slades voice turned cold "you did not" then she smashed his head with her staff, not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to disable most of his functions, she kicked him over him over, and took a knee to look him in the eye, "how did you think this would go? You're a lone titan defending your home from a threat it took all of you to beat, did you really think you would win? Let me put this in words you will understand Victor" then she stood up raised her staff and said "booyah" and smashed his cybernetic head, his red eye glowed brightly fore dimming considerably, kneeling again she opened his chest found his power source and put seven grenades on it pulling one of the pins she ran away to flee the explosion

WITH LESLIE AND WONDER WOMAN 

For the longest time Wonder Woman found her self staring at the destruction of the home she hadn't seen in years, her sisters corpses were scattered across her home and all had horrified looks upon there faces, shaking her head she ran inside the destroyed temple and regretted it instantly the ones outside were simply dead, the ones inside wer cut to pieces, burnt alive, drowned in pools of their sisters blood, and some were even missing parts of their skin, the sounds of a battle forced her out of her thoughts and steeling herself she ran toward the battle, to see "by the gods" she said in horror the corpses of her sisters were strewn about the place and her mother was fighting Leslie who boredly blocked every attack using her wooden sword, and said sword was covered in blood, just as she was about to join her mother two skeletal arms matirelised and restrained Wonder Woman, 

Hippocathya who had been queen of the Amazons for so long was shocked when this woman appeared and killed all but two of her race, not only that but had lasted against her and her sisters for so long, though she was at least glad this woman sought fit to give them a warriors death ad the woman fought she had lost three fingers an eye while her opponent hadn't even broken a sweat, then it came down *foooooo-shing* as fast as lightning this opponent had sliced her arm off and put her sword to her neck, and at the queens nod sliced though it, 

Diana watched as her mother dropped to the floor headless, walked over to Wonder Woman and said "hey sweetie, im sorry about slaughtering your freinds and whatnot but you see unlike claire and danny im not a big comic nerd and i forgot what Circe could do so i was like fuck it just kill em and i did," "wha-" "look" Leslie interrupted "i am a swordswoman if you'd rather die with a sword then i will let you fight though i was holding a metric ton of power back, either way you'll die," in responce Diana chuckled, "you have come here killed everyone I've known and reduced my home to rubble i have no illusions about beating you, but i am still a warrior, so i must fight even when i have no chance of victory, that is the Amazon way," Leslie nodded and the bones let Diana go, who walked over to her mother and took her sword, then turned to face her opponent,

"Goodbye diana," and as leslie cut though the sword, the amazon, the temple, she said "and this is goodbye because my sword cuts anything i want, though I'll leave the island as proof that you existed"

The swordswitch walked over to Diana's corpse and stabbed her though the head, 

WITH AURDREY AND SUPERMAN

Atlantis was destroyed no ruin or even rubble, the only thing that remained were the children, who were shaking in fear of the massive shadow currently eating the remains of the adults, then it picked up a massive boulder and began to eat that, superman flew at it and as he got close his power began fading as it had before, the shadow grabbed him split him from his shadow, and threw him in his mouth, chomping down on his skull and shoving his shadow into his stomach, as he finished consuming super man he began jumping from one foot to anouther while clapping "GYAA AVA NURE DESKA DOV KYRE NONNU PES" he shouted happy he had done as his new little sister asked, then he looked at his hand as a massive green glowing rock came out, he tilted his head at it wondering why she had given him it and just how it had made everything easier, he shrugged 

WITH DANNY AND FLASH

The scarlet speedster raced home to his foster dad and iris he had to get there fast he had-, the house was destroyed but a note was left in the rubble 'star city kid' he turned and raced there hopping Oliver was able to help him defeat this new guy he ran into the arrow lair no one was here but the gear was all over the floor, he ran to star labs, 

"Finally caught up to me Barry?" Eobard chuckled "well, look on the bright side at least your mother isnt dead this time" he mocked "how... how are you back?" Barry said out loud confused, but his eyes weren't lying to him, his freinds and family were gagged and tied up and looking at him with his mask down was Eobard Thawne still disguised as Harrison Wells, 

Eobard chuckled, "oh come on barry arent you happy to see me," he mocked then he put his hand to his chin, "though i suppose i should answer that, well i was rescued by a speedster wearing the same outfit as i, who punched my ancestor before he shot himself and as a thanks told me to fight you to the death, so i rounded up your friends, and waited here knowing you'd eventually return," "this isn't going to go as well for you this time around Thawne, ive gotten a lot faster since we last met" he raised an eyebrow "yes and a hole in your leg, which will make you as slow as you were,"

Then he stopped leaning back uncrossed his arms and grabbed his mask, "you want some advice?" He pulled it over his eyes and said "Run Barry," 

Turing back flash ran away with Thawne in hot pursuit, "come on Barry" Thawne said "is that as fast as you can go?" Thawne was in front of him and grabbed him, he lifted him up and said "is that really the best you've got?, i know ive been dead for a while but if you cant move faster than a dead house then Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, Oliver, everyone will die," "no they won-" "let's test that theory, shall we" he tossed flash and ran back to star labs, as flash got up and ran after him he heard a voice from the top of star labs, "BARRY" Oliver shouted "DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU" Eobard looked at him with curiosity "huh, interesting idea mr queen, but im not getting to him, im going to break him" he said as he kicked Oliver off the building along with everyon else, 

To barry time slowed he took a deep breath and ran up the building, "Oliver, Joe, Dad, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity, Canery, Ray, John, no iris, "barry said as he rescued every one from the fall, just before he could ask where iris was red lightning surged past him, he chased after it, even as it ran over Water, as they passed an island they saw corpses, then it surged off as Barry ran faster desperate not to lose it, it slowed as they came to a destroyed city and barry heard a loud explosion, running faster though he almost caught it, though it tossed up iris kicked him in the ribs, caught her and ran back to central, barry gave chase and as they circled star labs the red bolt ran in and Barry followed, 

He stopped running as pain shot through his leg and he looked at it finding a scalpel sticking in it, "ah when did he- never mind" looking around he saw bandages 'perfect' he thought s he walked over to them and and pulled the scalpel out before wrapping his wound with the bandages, using the scalpels blade he sliced through the bandage and tied the two ends together, putting the scalpel down he ran into the holding cells where Thawne was waiting, barry looked around at all the villians he had captured, looking straight ahead he saw Thawne wave to him with iris next to him, "so you have gott-" "drop it" barry said Thawne looked confused "im sorry?" "The act," barry clarified "drop the act, i know you aren't Thawne" "oh, and how do you know that?," "well for one Thawne never smoked so the fact your breath stinks of it is kinda a dead giveaway, next the scalpel and bandages Thawne as Wells was a doctor of technology not medicine, also Thawne kidnapping everyone and just waiting for me only to immediately leave them, and lets not forget that story you made up if thats true than Thawne would have just asked for the time machine so he could go home,"

He chuckled as he took off his mask revealing the scared face of danniel fox, "what i don't understand though is how you were able to look like him before," "simple i have a device that can disguise me as any one or anything," he said impressed at Barry's intelligence, then suddenly something snapped in barry he didnt know what but he just became so angry, faster then her ever moved before he ran over to the doctor and vibrating his hand like Thawne did to kill Cisco he shoved it through Danny's heart, who gasped before smirking and then for a brief second smoke filled Barry's vision and when it cleared "Barry?" Asked iris who looked down at his hand through her heart, "What?"she said as coughed up blood, and then died 

"Too slow" stated a monotone voice from behind him, he turned to see danny simply standing there, "much too slow," he said.

Olivers PoV, 

"Can you get our ropes off too?," Asked cait looking after i got out of mine, "yeah give me a se-" *PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOooooom* a massive blue laser shot out of star labs, I noticed barry had just barely survived it and ran over to him "BARR- *cough*" i said as i noticed a hand sticking out of my stomach, 

Danny's PoV, 

"Dead already?" I sighed "oh well" i said my hand covered with blood and turned to his friends "goodbye" i said skipping my hand across the air creating a devistating wind blade to kill them, it hit joe directly and turned him and those behind him in to a messy puddle of blood, guts, and body parts, i vibrated my hand and surrounded barry with my speed clones, "this is the end barry, any last words?" He looked up at me "just kill me" my speed clones vanished, "fine" my hand went through his chest, but left no mark or trace of any wounds, then he fell down dead, 

"There, a true heroes death, a gruling battle of good and evil, i only wish you haddn't caught on to my deception, It would have been so much better" i sighed again as i turned and ran back to the lair,

AND FINALLY WITH CLAIRE AND BATMAN 

Somehow she evaded capture, he had no idea what had happened but she had forced him to let go, and escaped into the dark night of Gotham, he checked in with commissioner Gordon only to find out he had been kidnapped along with his daughter, a homeless kid, the district attorney Harvey dent, Selena Kyle, and an Arkham psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel, he was just about to leave when a phone rang, he was handed the phone by Harvey bullock saying "it's for you" putting the phone to his ear he said "why?" a chuckle from the other side "Why? Cause we are going with dc's popular 'forcing popular story's into one film despite the fact that people hate and despise it' gimmick, and before you ask im not going to just tell you where i am, so instead open those big ears of your bats and follow the song," the line went dead and from outside i faintly heard what sounded like carnival music, 

Then after a few seconds her voice started singing "Grinning down though the gates, Watch the night suffocate, all the light as it smothers the sun, 

I Can tell by the moon you'll be joining me soon, as a guest in my fortress of fun" he ran out of the window and jumped into the bat mobile as he followed the music 

"And i can't wait to see you, and once again free you, released from your humourless air,

Someday i will replace, that big frown on your face with a smile and a murderous glare"

"We are two of a kind, violent unsound of mind, you're the yin to my yang can't you see? 

And if I were to leave you would grumble and grieve 

Face it Bats...

You'd be lost without me!

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

Face it Bats... 

You'd be lost without me!"

The music got louder as he drives down the road though he still had no idea where to go so he continued following its tune,

"I'm just trying to show you just how well i know you I understand just how you feel 

Threw your reason away 'cause you had one bad day and your let go of the wheel

Still we're fated to battle you pout and i prattle don't you ever tire of this game?

But you'll not make it end 'Cause im your only friend we are opposite but we're the same

We are two of a kind, violent unsound of mind, you're the yin to my yang can't you see?

And if I were to leave you would grumble and grieve 

He came to the flying graysons carnival, which had been cancelled due to the kidnappings the music was definitely coming from inside, and he ran in 

Face it Bats...

You'd be lost without me!

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

Face it Bats... 

You'd be lost without me!"

Then he ran into the big top, and several people were gagged and bound ether on chairs, beds, or tied on the trapeze,

"We have so many wonderful stories i have studied the mind of this bat 

A hero with no praise or glory just his cape and his cave and his

MEOW!!! AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHOOOOOOOOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAH!

We are two of a kind, violent unsound of mind, you're the yin to my yang can't you see?

And if I were to leave you would grumble and grieve 

Face it Bats...

You'd be lost without me!

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

You'd be lost (you'd be lost)

Face it Bats... 

You'd be lost without me!"

Claire lowered the mic, stepping out of the shadows, and looked at me and for the second time broke character, "lovely song isnt it?, it made me realise that heroes often grow thanks to their villians, if you want to listen to it later it's by miracle of sound on YouTube it's called joker's song," 

Then she dropped the mic and continued pretending to be joker "ah bats you've finally arrived! And here i thought I'd be waiting for fish guy to tuna up, of course it'll be a smile before he feels alive again, and the lungs on him I almost thought he'd laugh himself to death, oh wait haha he did! Oh good times eh bats?, so i bet you want to know why i kidnapped em right?" 

He had a batarang in his hand and she drew her gun "Draw batsy, but seriously put those down before I hurt someone, like Jason here or barbra there, or ooh what about dick graysons family, no how about Harv? Or his other self Harv?," Then she pointed the gun at Barbra, and pulled the trigger *click* "oh right, one flag down," then with a muderous grin she said "only five bullets to go" he took off his belt and threw it to her, she grabbed it and dropped it over her arm, putting the revolver away she drew Gordon's pistol "now if I do shoot something it may not die, probably hehehe" 

"What do you want?" He asked, in responce she twirled and said "Why bats i want what every joker wants" she tuned and shot at the bat on his chest the bullet pinged harmlessly to the ground and she chuckled walking over to him, he tried punching her but she dodged and flipped into him knocking him over and whispering into his ear "i want to break you, i want you to take those big strong hands and wrap them around my neck and squeeze until all the bones in my neck are crushed to dust" "you're insane" he stated "and you're not?," she asked "I mean what normal person runs around beating the shit out of bad guys while dressed like a bat, cause i think if we took a trip down to Arkham and tried to have both of ourselves admitted they wouldn't say 'but bat man you don't belong here'" she made her voice deeper at the end as if she were imitating an Arkham staff member, 

"So bats how about we play a little game? I call it 'how many do I have to kill till you finally snap me like a twig' it's a simple game i hurt people and if you swear to kill me I'll let you do it, however for those wondering why he can't just say it and knock me out im going to introduce you all to my version of shock therapy," claire lowered her shirt collar revealing a special collar "this is a suicide collar, basically if my heart rate drops to a certain point this thing emits a sound to inform people, unfortunately for you I modified now it, now instead of that it acts as a transmitter to the super shock collars that every one not wearing bat ears has, if he knocks me out everyone fries, but one time only I'll make you a deal kill me and the collar sends another signal that frees every one, and to make the game more interesting, im going to violently and mercilessly torture people, but just to show how serious i am about killing" 

She aimed the gun at the people tried on the trapeze and fired three times killing three of the flying graysons leaving the youngest son alive, "I think that'll work, don't you bats?" Then she walked over to barbra and patted her on the shoulder "y'see kiddo this is why daddy dearest don't want you to be a cop," then she pulled a knife out of her sleeve and raised it over her head "you might get hurt" then she bought the knife down before it could hit her claire kicked the underside of barbras chair and the knife lodged through the chair and into her spine "guess oracle didn't see that one coming, eh jimbo?" As Barbara screamed through her gagged mouth and Jim made muffled threats to claire the little girl simply skipped around a person with a sheet over them just as she was about to remove it batman grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground,

she looked him in the eyes as he said "I found a loop hole, what if I hold you down and you can't hurt anyone else" "hmm, well then i guess well see if Harley gets a home run" she supplied humorously "What?" He demanded just before a wooden bat smashed against his skull, knocking him over, 

As he tried to regain his balance he heard claire saying "paraplegics, vengeful pearents and children, men dressed like rodents and corpses, may i introduce to you Harley Quinn, cause every joker needs one," looking up he saw, Doctor Quinzel dressed like a red and black harlequin, who was blushing behind the white face paint "oh thanks mistah J," then she blinked and said "why do you want me to call you that if you're a girl? Are you trans or somethin'?" Claire shook her head "nope, but between you and me i love hearing you say mister, so im mister J, okay pumpkin?" Harley nodded "anything for you mistah J," 

"Oh!, new ground rule if Harley here gets knocked out I'll knock myself out frying everyone here, Kay batty?" Then claire walked over to some who had a bag on his head "oh and before anyone asks i used an extreme manipulation method, one that even i think is too scary to mention, oh wait we're on to Jason now" then claire removed the hood and showed a young child in a what looked like a robin costume (like the animal not the character) then she sat on his lap and said "Jason darling are you angry today?" "Yes mama-joker" "oh, who'ya mad at?" Jason looked up at batman "him" he said "oh why are you mad at bats son?" "Because he can't save them and only gets them hurt more, can i kill him mama?" He said looking at claire she took a card out of her sleeve and cut his ropes with it, "sure kiddo, let see if torturing a child will get him to kill me" as he got up she gave him her revolver and a red sack, he took off the costumes head and put the red sack over his head, and aimed the gun at batman and shot him in the knee, 

Harley wacked him with her bat as Jason came closer batman filled with rage, fought through the pain grabbed Harley's bat and smashed it, then he ran over to Jason and took the gun and while doing so noticed a scar down his neck, ripping off the costume batman saw fresh scars mix with old scars the most prominent looked like they came from a crowbar, and was even branded twice the first being a large bat on his front the second was a massive C on his back, "how...?" Batman asked "how do you do this to a child?" "Oh it's always think of the children, the reality is quite easy to understand-" she walked over to the mic and picked it up, putting it to her lips she uttered something bone chilling, "you just ignore the screaming" 

"FINE YOU WIN!" Bat man shouted "I'LL KILL YOU!" Then he pointed the revolver at her, and pulled the trigger but she dogged and ran over to him "sorry bats but you have to look my in the eyes while your doing it", then he looked into her eyes and she gazed back into his he put the revolver to her heart and fired, her eyes didn't go wide with shock, she didn't frown in fact she smiled wider, the collars from every one from Gordon to Jason fell off, And he dropped the revolver, 

He began untying Gordon *BANG* 

Pain he felt as he fell, the bullet was lodged into his other leg, he turned as he fell to see claire holding the gun and smiling "how-" "im immortal" she said *BANG* the last bullet went into his stomach, claire walked over to him and dragged him away from Gordon, and pulled his mask up so she could see his face "good bye batman, putting the revolver to his temple she pulled the trigger *BANG* then she put his mask back on, and picked him up, and put him in front of Gordon, he looked at her curiously "without batman there is no joker" then she cut his ropesdropped his gun and walked away 

She kept the belt though, as she walked away she heard Harley screaming for her, then she pulled out a detonator and jumped into Danny's (who had just arrived) arms "one last joke" she said as they got back home, the tv was turned to Gotham news as the big top blew up 

Claire smiled as she looked at the others and said "i guess we win" then she frowned and looked at Danny "what now?" "Maybe we can stick to our established reality and not go venturing into others?" Then claire got the best idea in her career as a psychotic gun weilding antagonist,"or we can go into other reality and fix the problems with them,"

She looked at her team who in turn looked sceptical "like making sure Pyrrha survived?" Asked mary, "too soon man" said leslie, "or stopping Xehanort from getting terra's body?" Asked Amelia, "yeah like that" said claire "no" stated danny and before claire said anything he said "because the perceived 'problems' may only be problems to us, not to mention we are villians, we don't try to fix things for example remember that one time our boss hated a movie franchise and wanted us to fix it? What did we do and how many did we leave in our wake?"

"Simple" said Amelia "killed the heroes, anyone they knew, and considering we whiped out massive citys I'd say over a thousand" Danny nodded "exactly, we aren't capable of salvation just devastation, besides we have heroes to prepare for"

End

And Amelia's translation is "My I almost thought you could not survive, Good now the little mistress she will not- I'm speaking french right now arent i?" And of course "shit"


End file.
